stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Split World Alliance
The Split World Alliance is a group of affiliated science fiction games, all of whom have pledged a sisterhood to each other. While ideas and stories are shared back and forth, the Alliance is not a fleet and does not have a true command structure. It does, however, have a four member council, similar to a board of directors. *Webmistress Azmaria - founder of the Split World Alliance. She provides webhosting for those who need it, as well as an image hosting service. She is, at times, referred to as the SWACO. *Wikimistress LadyLeopard - keeper of the SWA wiki and manager of SWA pages on Fandom. Occasionally referred to as the SWAXO. *Alternate Webmistress Monoui - assists with hosting/coding issues and also acts as the SWA Juge Advocate General. She mediates disputes and provides as neutral an environment as possible for disagreements. Monoui is also often referred to as the SWA mascot. *Recruitment Manager David - searches out potential new members and brings them to games they may be interested in. He provides a calm voice of reason to many discussions, and ensures everyone is given a fair chance to prove themselves. As far as rules, the SWA has a simple charter and a policy regarding harassment and discrimination. Each game is free to make its own rules, provided they do not come in conflict with those two documents. Game managers are responsible for ensuring their members are in compliance with the harassment policy. Should they fail to do so, their game will be removed from the SWA listings. Please note that this is the only reason the council will remove a game from the Alliance. Active Members *FOB Anchorage - an outpost on a rock in the Delta Quadrant. *USS Beifong - a starship assigned to exploration duty in the Gamma Quadrant. *USS Black Hawk - a starship based in the Gamma Quadrant *Destiny Colony - a unique two-in-one simulation with both a starship and a planet-based colony with a training academy. The residents of Destiny Colony have been stranded in the Delta Quadrant by unfortunate circumstances. *Eagle - an NX refit starship, with gameplay set in an alternate universe where the Federation failed to come together and the Vulcans no longer aid Earth in its attempts at interstellar exploration. *Dawn of Empires - a forum-based Star Wars ''game set during the time of The Old Republic. *USS Hera - a very unusual game set on a starship. Writers here are lovers of the macabre and embracers of mystery. No one quite knows what the actual mission was upon the starship's original launch... or if the original mission is still being followed. *Juan Cortina - another unusual game. Though set in the ''Star Trek universe, the Juan Cortina is not affiliated with any government. While some are retired military, the crew is made up of civilians. They take no sides in conflict but the ship is more than capable of a fight when pressed into one. *Seabase Nautica - the Federation's first seabase, constructed on the planet Volos II in the Delta Quadrant. The base serves many of the same purposes as traditional starbases or outposts. *USS Odyssey - a Century-class starship set to explore the far reaches of the Beta Quadrant. She proudly carries on the original Starfleet mission, to seek out new life and new civilizations. *Revolution Fleet - a forum-based role-playing fleet set in the year 2380. This is an unusual fleet with no admiralty, where no one advances past the rank of captain. In this way, it is similar to the SWA. *Rogue Moon - another Star Wars game! This one is set just prior to the events in The Force Awakens and follows a rag-tag group of people who have been dragged into the conflict between the Resistance and the First Order. *USS Seraphina - a starship assigned to perform missions for Starfleet Intelligence. *Starbase 65 - a newly refitted Regula-class space station. Originally designed as a Military Supply and Forward Operating Base, Starbase 65 has been reclassified as an Emergency Response Center and home to the Fleet Office of Emergency Management and Emergency Response. *Starbase Prime - an Immense-class space station in the Delta Quadrant. *USS Tornado - a starship operating near the Klingon border. *USS Yukon - an starship with a diplomatic mission that includes policing the Alpha Quadrant. External Link *http://www.split-world.com/ ' Category:Roleplaying games